You are only mine
by Rin Kamelot
Summary: No existía nada lógico en su relación, simplemente era algo que debía pasar sin importar cuanto ellos trataron de evitarlo. Jim lo llamaba destino, Spock compatibilidad. AU Omegaverse Spirk


**Notas:**

Este es mi primer omegaverse, espero no haberla jodido.

¡Tiene alto contenido sexual explicito, si no les gusta no lo lean!

¡También es mi primer fic de un sólo capitulo!

Espero les guste esta idea que simplemente surgió de mi mente, mientras se supone que trabajaba en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.

Y para los seguidores de mis otros fics que lean esto….

¡Perdónenme ya estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones!

Para los que no conocen el omegaverse aquí una pequeña reseña.

* * *

El omegaverse es un mundo en el cual existen tres géneros biológicos básicos: Alfa, Omega y Beta.

En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía, después los betas y al final los omegas.

Alfa: Un individuo muchas veces de carácter prepotente y dominante por naturaleza. Son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros, que se infla en el climax de la copula y dura varios minutos, de esa manera asegura el preñar a su pareja. Durante el período de celo del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo.

Beta: Es el humano corriente. La mujer beta puede embarazarse con cualquiera de los tres géneros.

Omega: Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, en esta época no pueden controlarse, liberan feromonas para atraer a cualquier alfa que este a su alcance y tener sexo con él. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los llamados ''supresores''.

Todos los estereotipos de alfas y omegas pueden cambiar, se pueden encontrar a alfas pequeños y sumisos u omegas dominantes y agresivos.

Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.

Se acoplan a través de las ''uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos.

Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.

Para más información, internet es la respuesta.

¡Ahora a disfrutar!

* * *

 **You are only mine**

 **.**

No existía nada lógico en su relación, simplemente era algo que debía pasar sin importar cuanto ellos trataban de evitarlo.

Jim lo llamaba destino, Spock compatibilidad.

Su relación a veces tenía altibajos, la mayoría a causa de Jim que no podía contener sus hormonas y cada que bajaban a algún planeta donde hubieran humanos, terminaba teniendo sexo con algún extraño. Eran días enteros en que no regresaba a la nave ni se comunicaba con nadie, eso hacía que la posesividad de Spock lo volviera loco.

Cuando Jim se dignaba a regresar a la nave apestando a puro sexo y luciendo como recién follado, siempre era atrapado por un celoso vulcano que estaba esperándolo para castigarle por su infidelidad. Era una rutina de la que Spock ya se había cansado.

Spock sabía que era inevitable en el humano no sucumbir a su metabolismo, lo supo desde el momento en que decidió que su pareja de vinculo fuera un humano. Sabía a la perfección que la genética humana provocaba que su pareja fuera fácilmente excitado por otros humanos con una genética contraria a la suya. "Fue culpa del _celo_ , sabes que yo no te engañaría en mi sano juicio", era lo que el rubio siempre decía a Spock para disculparse.

A pesar de ser mitad humano, Spock no poseía las características físicas humanas necesarias para atar a Jim con él, pero eso no significaba que él permitiría que _su_ _humano_ fuera y se acostará con cualquiera. Y ahora le mostraría claramente a su cuerpo quien era su verdadero dueño.

Como en veces anteriores, Spock llegó al área de transportación sin anunciarse, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Jim se había ido, por lo que el _celo_ en el que el rubio se había visto envuelto debería de haber terminado, los ingenieros en el área al verlo entrar abandonaron rápidamente el lugar a sabiendas que lo que pasaría ahí no sería grato de ver, al poco tiempo sin margen de error, escucho la llamada entrante de Jim solicitando el ser energizado a la nave.

Cuando Jim se comenzaba a materializar en la nave, ya estaba pensando en que escusa poder darle a su amado vulcano, el engañarlo no era algo que podía evitar, ni algo que él disfrutará hacerle a Spock, era su jodida genética la que lo obligaba a hacerlo. Era un calor que no podía controlar, como si su cuerpo quisiera derretirse, la excitación era tanta que no podía más que entregarse completamente al que había causado qué su cuerpo se quemará de esa manera. Afortunadamente siempre evitaba la _unión_ , jamás se perdonaría si terminaba unido a alguien más que no fuera Spock. Al igual que jamás se perdonaría si un embarazo ocurriese, no traería a un vástago de esa forma, por lo que siempre tomaba medidas de prevención para esas situaciones. Jim soltó un profundo suspiro, si solo hubiera nacido como un beta nada de esto estaría pasando.

Una vez que la materialización terminó, Jim vio como Spock se acercaba a él, esté no lucia enfadado ni herido como en veces anteriores. El corazón del rubio dio un saltó, ¿acaso Spock se había rendido con él? ¿Iban a terminar? No, él no quería eso, estaba por comenzar a suplicarle a Spock, cuando sintió un suave pellizco en su cuello.

Sin problemas Spock cargó a Jim y partió rumbo a las habitaciones compartidas que tenía con el susodicho, se había estado planteando en estos tres días que podía hacer para que el cuerpo del rubio entendiera a quien pertenecía, estudio todo lo posible sobre la anatomía de Jim, las anormalidades, curiosidades, defectos..., sabia tanto sobre el tema, que incluso podría hacer una tesis sobre ello.

...

—Por favor..., p-por favor —gemía el rubio mientras se estremecía sobre las suaves sábanas de la cama donde el vulcano lo tenía esposado de las muñecas— no lo... l-lo volveré a hacer. ¡Perdóname!

Spock solo aumento la velocidad del anillo vibrador que estaba sobre el pene del gimoteante rubio.

—¡S-Spock!—jadeo el pobre rubio ante el remolino de sensaciones en que el vulcano lo tenía atrapado.

—¿Cuántas veces? —bramó el vulcano.

—¿Qué? —el rubio se obligó a abrir los ojos para poder ver a su vulcano, era uno de esos momentos en que el vulcano mostraba toda su posesividad y si el rubio mostraba rechazó hacia él... bueno era algo que el trasero de Jim recordaría por semanas.

—¿Cuántas veces te corriste con esa persona? —volvió a bramar Spock.

Jim empalideció, la respuesta no le gustaría a su pareja, pero si no respondía seria castigado...

—N-No lo sé —la vibración sobre su pene aumento, jadeos sin control emergieran de su ya dolorida garganta, su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado intentando introducir aire en sus pulmones —Perdí la... cuenta...

El rubio fue incapaz de seguir hablando, algo suave y delgado comenzaba a abrirse paso en su interior, era una sensación extraña, el objeto poco a poco comenzaba a ensancharse de manera que no resultaba doloroso, sentía como lentamente su interior era invadido por el objeto.

Un gemido bastante audible broto de sus labios cuando de improviso el objeto por si sólo se introdujo por completo dentro de él, el rubio sentía como sus músculos internos se contraían contra el objeto como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida, y como algo que se sentía curvo se presionaba justo debajo de sus testículos aun lado del anillo vibrador.

Cuando trató de incorporarse un poco para poder ver que era lo que Spock había introducido en su interior, el objeto se deslizo aún más en su cuerpo. Si alguien le preguntará a Jim que fue lo que sintió en ese momento probablemente contestaría: fue como ver estrellitas.

—Jim, lo que te inserte es un masajeador de próstata, con los movimientos de tus músculos internos el objeto se deslizara en tu interior —el vulcano extendió una de sus manos y limpio el exceso de saliva que manchaba ahora la barbilla de su pareja. Jim lucía completamente ido, para un humano era probable que el conjunto de sensaciones que ahora le estaba dando a su pareja fueran demasiado intensas, pero esto era un castigo. Quería que Jim se sintiera quemar y rogará por él, no por algún extraño con buen aroma, quería que Jim lo mirara sólo a él.

Spock observó con curiosidad el cuerpo de Jim, podía observar como esté sufría espasmos involuntarios, lo que provocaba que el masajeador se moviera en su interior y con eficacia presionara su próstata, lo que estimulaba directamente su pene y que gracias al anillo vibrador que mantenía el torrente sanguíneo retenido en el pene del rubio, la culminación de su placer le fuera negada, lo que a la vez ocasionaba que el rubio diera gritos estrangulados.

—Fascinante —dijo Spock con la respiración entrecortada, ver a Jim tan sumiso y desesperado había provocado que su propia entrepierna despertara deseosa por estar dentro de su _t'hy'la_ , era hora de terminar el castigo del rubio.

—Dime Jim, ¿a quién perteneces?

El rubio se sentía frustrado, la cosa en su interior no dejaba de follarle y el anillo no dejaba de torturarlo con su suave vibración y estreches, se sentía en el borde del orgasmo desde hace varios minutos, ¿qué era lo que había dicho Spock?

—¿Qué? — pregunto Jim atontado.

Spock dio como respuesta una lamida al hipersensible miembro de Jim.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gritó roncamente Jim

— _T'hy'la_ , ¿a quién perteneces? —volvió a formular su pregunta el vulcano.

Jim sonrió, Spock sólo lo llamaba así cuando ya lo había perdonado. ¿Cómo podía engañar a ese hombre tan perfecto? Jim se sentía basura siempre que despertaba en brazos de alguien más que no era Spock.

—A ti —esa era la verdad en el corazón de Jim, sin importar cuanto su cuerpo lo traicionara.

De un movimiento rápido el vulcano tomó un extremo del masajeador y lo retiro del interior de Jim, un sonido como de descorche se escuchó tras está acción. Sin miramientos el vulcano arrojo el objeto por la habitación, llevó las piernas de Jim hacia sus hombros y con una certera embestida se introdujo dentro del rubio.

—Recuérdalo—replico el vulcano mientras comenzaba a marcar un ritmo en sus embestidas dentro del rubio— no existirá una próxima infidelidad tuya.

Jim lloró fuertemente, las embestidas de Spock eran más certeras que las del masajeador, podía sentir como la carne ardiente del pene del vulcano profanaba sin tregua su interior. El estar en esa posición era algo que Jim sólo le permitía a Spock, nadie más podía tenerlo de esa manera.

Spock podía escuchar claramente el ruido de sus testículos al chocar contra los muslos de Jim, y como lentamente un sonido húmedo comenzaba a emerger de la entrada de _su humano_. Jim gritaba incoherencias y suplicas sin ton ni son. Fue en ese momento que Spock bajó la vista al pene de Jim para ver qué tan necesitado estaba de culminar. Cuando eso pasó.

Lentamente la base del miembro de su _t'hy'la_ se fue hinchando, mientras un enrojecimiento comenzaba a cubrir la zona, el vulcano acercó sus dedos curioso a esa zona y tanteo suavemente la piel de Jim.

Sinceramente los humanos eran fascinantes anatómicamente. Spock sabía que Jim era un Alfa y que al no estar unido a ningún Omega, esté sucumbiera fácilmente al aroma del _celo_ de los mismos y le fuera infiel en contra de su voluntad. También sabía que _su_ _humano_ era un anormal, ningún Alfa se dejaría ser el sumiso en una relación sexual, pero ir en contra de las reglas establecidas era algo que Jim adoraba hacer y que a Spock había atraído desde que posó sus ojos en el ilógico humano.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasándole, se supone que el nudo solo aparecía ante el aroma del _celo_ de un omega, y a hora se mostraba completamente descarado ante los embistes de Spock. Supo que había algo mal en él cuándo conoció a Spock, mientras el vulcano lo estrangulaba en el puente, un Alfa normal hubiera contraatacado, pero él se quedó completamente a merced de esos fuertes dedos.

— _T'hyla_...

La ronca voz de Spock atrajo su atención, sintió como los fuertes dedos de su vulcano rodeaban su pene y comenzaban a masturbarlo lentamente, sentía como lentamente su testículos se tensaban y que su nudo estaba por alcanzar su tamaño completo, a pesar de tener el anillo puesto, estaba seguro que pronto se correría.

—Sólo tú, puedes tenerme así Spock, nunca lo olvides... — confesó Jim.

Spock sintió como su bajo abdomen saltaba ante lo dicho por el rubio, su corazón había comenzado a latir descontrolado, incremento las embestidas y los movimientos sobre el pene del rubio, alzaba su mano hasta su grande y bajaba rápidamente hasta chocar con el nudo del rubio.

Una idea fugaz paso por la mente del vulcano, él había provocado que el nudo de Jim apareciera, ¿existiría también la forma de unir a Jim con él? Había leído sobre las uniones entre Alfas y Omegas, estás eran similares a las uniones entre las parejas vulcanas, Spock había descartado el intentarlo al ser Jim un Alfa, pero ahora esa idea parecía muy lógica..., debía intentarla.

Sin miramientos el vulcano acerco su cara al cuello de Jim y mordió fuertemente la zona donde los Alfas suelen marcar a sus parejas Omegas, pronto sintió como el interior del rubio se contraía a su alrededor y como de la punta del pene de su _t'hy'la_ comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente gotas de semen. Rápidamente tomo el anillo y lo retiro, quería ver cómo funcionaba el nudo de su amado en esas circunstancias.

El pene dio una sacudida fuerte y comenzó a lanzar chorros calientes de semen por todo el estómago del rubio, el nudo de la base se hincho aún más. Era comprensible, la función del nudo era la de aumentar las posibilidades de que la pareja del Alfa quedara embarazada. ¿Qué se sentiría el tener eso dentro de su cuerpo?

La estreches del interior de rubio, aunado al pensamiento morboso que había inundado su mente, provocó que Spock se corriera dentro de su _t'hy'la_ a los pocos segundos.

Después de unos minutos en que los dos estaban regularizando sus respiraciones, Spock salió del interior de Jim y soltó las cadenas que lo habían mantenido restringido. Jim se removió en la cama para poder darle espacio a Spock de acostarse a su lado. Spock se lo agradeció y se recostó. Ambos estaban en un silencio cómodo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Jim sentía un calor expandirse desde donde Spock lo había mordido, Spock le había comentado que los vulcanos también mordían a sus parejas, pero habían descartado el intentarlo ya que los Alfas no reaccionaban bien a los intentos de ser mordidos por alguien más, pero él se sentía de maravilla, al fin sentía que en verdad le pertenecía a Spock.

—Sabes Jim —el rubio miró como el vulcano lo observaba completamente extasiado—, debemos analizar el por qué es posible que tu nudo funcione aun cuando no hay un omega cerca —el rubio le sonrió, la curiosidad de Spock por las cosas era lo que lo había enamorado completamente de él, aunque debía admitir que él también se sentía curioso ante este tema —No me molestaría experimentar algún día con tu nudo dentro de mí—. Continuo como si nada.

Jim sintió que toda su sangre se dirigía a su pene y que estaba listo para una nueva ronda.

—No sabes cuánto amo tu curiosidad científica —Jim se colocó sobre el vulcano y repartió besos sobre su cara —. ¿Te molestaría si experimentamos justo ahora?

 **Fin**

Es mi primer fin que escribo TuT.

Espero les gustará esta locura y perdonen si se me fueron varios acentos.

¡Si faltan palabras díganmelo! Recién me di cuenta que algunas palabras de mi fics no suben correctamente y provoca que no se entienda correctamente alguna frase o párrafo.

Por cierto es mi primera vez con este tipo de narrador, ¿lo maneje bien?

Ahora sí, ¿les gusto la historia? ¿Debo dejar mi carrera de escritora? ¿Quieren ver qué pasa con el experimento? ¿Quieren la dirección para que me crucifiquen?

Dejen reviews por favor.


End file.
